yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kellin Sumatoro
Appearance Kellin has blue glasses and blue-green eyes. He has light brown hair that is somewhat messy and bangs that are swooped to the left. He rarely wears the gaming club pin and is surprisingly short in size. He is shorter than most kids in school. Persona A student with the Gamer persona starts out as popular. Students with this persona are known to have YouTube accounts, and are extremely popular, being followed by their fans almost every day (The amount of fans range from 5-8). This makes a Gamer hard to kill without a witness or a defender. If the gamer witnesses murder, and manages to get out of school alive, the gamer will notify and warn everybody in the internet, telling them what happened and who tried to kill them. This will penalize the player with a huge drop of -50 reputation points. Their only time where they are not followed by any fans is during lunch-time, as it is known as the gamer student's private hours. If Yandere-chan points a camera at them, they will do a pose, be it a male or a female. Personality If the camera is pointed at Kellin, he will pull out a picture of Shrek and put it on the camera - he is camera-shy. Kellin is a "memey, dank" and probably the most insignificant person who forgets about personal space all the time. He is nice and funny though and is known for his hatred for popular people. Additionally, he is a sociable person, too, he socializes with others a lot. Another thing is that he is anxious; not wanting to go on the stage whenever his parents pressured him into it - they quit due to their lack of success with actually getting him to perform. Backstory Kellin Sumatoro comes from a, rather poor, family. Prior to reaching the age of 15, his family moved. They had gone from their native town, which was stationed in Denmark, to Japan, specifically Shisuta Town. This was a result of a series of murders, which left Kellin's parents frightened, and unwilling to allow any harm to come towards him. ...however, since they arrived in Japan, he discovered his aptitude/talent at singing, his parents pressured him into going on-stage and sing. They made him participate singing contests he didn't want to; they wanted to make him a well-known singer around Japan, but he doesn't want it. However, after some time (months) he decided to get into gaming. Why? He just wanted to forget about it and it was his way to cope with pressure. His forceful parents still forced him to sing and stuff, but it was lesser. Ever since then, he joined the Gaming Club, as he did not want to be associated with singing, or music, in any way possible. And he also got into stand-up comedy, along with his friend, Ren Shuji. They practice stand-up comedy together. Also, overtime, his parents got fed up with forcing him to sing and be on-stage, so they stopped. Relationships Canon Pippi Osu: Kellin thinks she's really nice, but should really say something if she likes Ryuto Amai Odayaka: Kellin thinks that she is one of the nicest people he's met. He loves her food. Musume Ronshaku: Kellin hates her with a burning passion, due to her behavior. He will cheer if she is killed. OCs FEEL FREE TO ADD YOUR OWN OC! Rouia Kohler - Rouia and Kellin have known eachother since diapers. Their parents are very close friends and both of their families moved from Denmark to Japan together. Kellin knows Rouia better than anyone except maybe Morgan. People say that they have a crush on one and other but it is fake. None of them have feelings towards eachother at all. They are best friends. Trivia * He is a standup comedian with Ren Shuji. * He always, always wears two different shoes. * Smells good (like blueberries). Despite that, however, he dislikes blueberries. * Dislikes being on-stage. * CopperisticCreativity changed his color scheme due to his outdated color scheme being identical to Roy Kisaragi's. He changed his design due to wanting to use an unreleased OC's design, but slightly modified. Gallery Kellin new.jpg|Outdated look, portrait by PISTACHIOLORD. Kellin.png|Alternative pose, Kisekae by PISTACHIOLORD. KellinNEW.png|Outdated look, Kisekae by Copper. Category:Males Category:OCs Category:Bisexual Category:Gaming Club Category:Multi-Fandom OCs Category:MonMonPok's OCs